


One Shot Collection

by Bananamy



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28085943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bananamy/pseuds/Bananamy
Summary: This will be a collection of SessKag one shots and drabbles.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Kudos: 6





	1. Kitty Cat

If someone were to walk into the living room right now all they would see is someone under the table digging through the carpet with the smallest kitty cat lying down next to them. The carpet was a cream colored fluffy thing and the table was a cherry wood coffee table.

“Where is it? I swear it fell right here.” Kagome mumbles under her breath, trying to find the last piece to the Sengoku Jidai themed puzzle.

She was so concentrated on trying to find the puzzle piece, Kagome did not realize that there was someone who entered the house and is now leaning against the doorway to the living room with an amused expression on their face.

“What are you doing Kagome?”

“Shit!” Kagome jumps because she is startled. The cat lifts its head to look up at the female and puts its head back down realizing that the loud noise was nothing to fuss about. She rubs the back of her head as she gets up from under the table. “How long have you been standing there Sessh?”

Sesshomaru shrugs in response, bending down to pick up the missing puzzle piece. Kissing Kagomes temple and placing the missing piece in place. “How has your day been mate?”

“It’s been okay. I went out to get some groceries and there was a little kitty behind the grocery store, so I brought him home. See!” Kagome picks up the cat that has been lying next to her and shoves it in Sesshomarus face.

“So I see and what, my dear Kagome, possessed you to bring this creature home?”

“Well it was all alone meowing at the back of the grocery store and I just thought since you can’t keep me company all day than I may as well just bring this little guy home with me.”

“Hnn” Sesshomaru walks to their bedroom to change out of his business attire. Kagome waddles after him to the bedroom with the kitty in tow. 

“Do you not like him?” Kagome's eyes started to tear, “I just thought that since you’re not always here to keep me company and since I couldn’t always bother Sango or my mom, the kitty cat would be fine. I know that I should have asked you but I just got so lonely.”

With no response from Sesshomaru, Kagome puts her head down, a tear slides down her cheek and she apologizes to Sesshomaru promising to find another home for the cat with a wobbly voice. What Kagome doesn’t know is that Sesshomaru was scolding himself because he did not realize how much being by herself would bother her, especially with the child growing within Kagome affecting her emotional state. 

“I’m sorry mate I did not realize how lonely you were. If it makes you happy I will accept another addition to this family, even if it so happens to be a cat.” Sesshomaru walked the short distance to Kagome and hugged her as she sniffled.

“Thank you Sessh. So I was thinking of naming him Buyo.” She looks up at Sesshomaru with a smile, “What do you think?”

“Hnn” 

“Great so Buyo it is!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Sooo… Thanks for reading the fic. If you can give me some feed back that would be amazing, since this is the first time I’m writing something like this.


	2. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> December prompt 2020

“Miko are you ready?”

“Almost I just need a few more seconds.” Kagome told Sesshomaru, who was standing in the door to their bedroom. 

When Kagome finished getting ready they both hopped in the car and took a ride towards the mountains. I was sunset when they arrived to their location where Sesshomaru took out the picnic basket he packed earlier while Kagome was getting ready.

“Wow, this is such a beautiful view.” Kagome said as Sesshomaru walked up to her and locked her into a hug.

“Hn.” He was looking down at Kagome with adoration in his eyes. “Lets eat before it gets too late Miko.”

They settled on the blanket and ate their dinner. When both finished their meal they cleaned up, put everything back in the basket, it was dark with the full moon shining its brightest and the stars sparkling against the dark blue backdrop. 

“Thank you for taking me out today Sesshomaru.” Kagome leaned back against him and gave Sesshomaru a kiss of love and appreciation.

“It was nothing koi.” He kissed her back with just as much care. They stayed lying down watching the stars until the moon was high in the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this drabble. Please leave a review :)


End file.
